ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield)
Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is known as the hero (vigilante,"your friendly neighbourhood", to some) who after getting bitten by a genetically enhanced, radioactive spider, gained enhanced reflexes. Spider-Man then made web-shooters and became New York's new vigilante hero who is in search of his parents disappearance and his uncle's killer. History The Amazing Spider-Man After his parents' disappearance at the age of four, Peter Parker moved in with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Although he was certainly not one of the popular kids, he thrived in most of his studies, particularly science. He had always been attracted to fellow student, Gwen Stacy, who was not only attractive, but was also the top of their high school class. Peter was bullied by fellow classmate Flash Thompson fairly often. Flash tried to get Peter to take a picture to humiliate another kid that he was bullying in, but, Peter refused. This lead to a brief fight. Peter followed clues suggesting a link to his parents' disappearance to Dr. Curt Connors at Oscorp Industries, wherehis father used to work. Though Peter did briefly encounter Connors, it was the bite from a genetically altered spider (That got shocked by a radioactive spark of electricity) he recieved after sneaking into a restricted area that would change his life forever. Soon after, Peter found himself blessed with remarkable strength and agility. These powers would lead him to become the masked hero known as Spider-Man, but because of this, Peter would come home late at night with cuts and bruises, often to his aunt and uncle's questioning toward this. One night when Peter came home late, Ben had been fed up with him always being late, he demanded that Peter apologize to his aunt, only for Peter to storm out of the house, slamming and breaking the glass in the door. Ben went out to look for him, only to be confronted by a man with a gun, who was running from the police. Ben tried to stop the man, but was shot in the stomach. After Ben's murder, Peter eventually learned through his interacting with his new girlfriend Gwen Stacy and her father Captain Stacy that with great power came great responsibility and as Spider-Man, dedicated his time to helping law enforcement capture and arrest criminals of all kind. Peter's first great challenge as Spider-Man came partly at his own hands: he helped Connors develop the serum that would eventually lead to his new mentor's transformation into the Lizard, a monstrous cross-species creation that terrorized Manhattan. Peter had already fought the Lizard twice by that time, once in the sewers, while Spider-Man was testing out his camera and the Lizard attacked and tried to kill him, mainly because he did not want the citizens of New York to know of his existence and again at Peter's school, after the Lizard found out that Peter was Spider-Man, he battled him through the hallways of the school while students evacuated, when it looked as though the Lizard was going to kill him, Gwen Stacy intervened and attacked the Lizard with a chair. The Lizard left the school and went back beneath the waters and into the sewers. Atop Oscorp Tower, the Lizard planned to use a reptilian DNA sample to infect the citizens of New York City with. Spider-Man arrived to stop what Connors was doing, but was stopped himself by the Lizard. The two faced off, resulting in the narrowest of victories for Spider-Man. As Captain Stacy held off the Lizard, Peter climbed to the device the Lizard was using and planned to install the healing DNA that Captain Stacy had given to him. Unfortunately, Stacy was seriously injured by the beast, as it had impaled Stacy in the chest. Spider-Man eventually stopped Lizard and joined Captain Stacy for his last moments. Stacy admitted that he was wrong about Peter and that city does need him. He warns Peter that with being a superhero, he will make enemies and that people (sometimes closest to him) will get hurt. Before he dies, he made one final remark to Peter: to keep Gwen out of it for her own safety. Peter initially agrees to it, and watches sadly as the captain passes away. Peter attends Captain Stacy's funeral, and ignores Gwen the following days per her father's request. Peter eventually tells Gwen it was over, but she very quickly realizes her father was the reason for this. The following day at school, Peter is told by a teacher not to make promises he cannot keep in response to his tardiness. Peter whispers to Gwen, "but those are the best kind", revealing he would get back together with her, after listening to Uncle Ben's voice massage and understanding that he had a responsibility to her as well. The Amazing Spider-Man Cinematic Infinite Comic A couple of months after stopping the Lizard Peter told Gwen that he had been hired by J.Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle to take photos of Spider-Man. With this in mind Gwen told Peter to make a new costume that had more expression suddenly on the police radio Peter heard about a mysterious power outage and so went to investigate. arriving before the cops Spider-Man sees some criminals carrying boxes out of a van and so pursues them. As he enters the building he quickly figures out that the men lead him into a trap when one of them activates a large centrifuge which Spider-Man falls into though he manages to survive thanks to quick thinking and manages to capture the rest of the thugs. Later while on a subway Peter decides to take Gwen's advice to heart and begins to draw up designs for a new costume. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Spider-Man is seen in pursuit of criminals carrying a truck full of plutonium (dangerous radioactive chemicals) through the city. Whilst talking to Gwen Stacy on the phone, he sees a vision of her late father, Captain Stacy, and is reminded of the promise he made to stay away from Gwen. During the chase, he saves the life of a man named Max Dillon. Afterwards, Peter meets Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony where the two share a kiss. However, later in the evening, Peter tells Gwen about the visions he's been having and insists that he needs to keep his promise in which Gwen breaks up with Peter. Upon hearing the news of Harry returning to New York City and the death of Norman Osborn, Peter Parker visits Harry and the two are reunited after ten years. Later that night, Peter meets Gwen in attempt to maintain a friendship, and Gwen tells Peter that an opportunity to Oxford University means she has to move to England. Before the two can discuss it, Max accidentally shuts off the power to Times Square whilst looking for electricity to power himself. Max is seen all over time square where he is actually seen. Spider-Man attempts to calm the situation down. Spider-Man then saves people from his destruction. As Electro is replaced by Spider-Man all over Times Square which Electro then thinks Spider-Man is nothing but selfish. But after the police try to snipe him, Max thinks that Spider-Man has betrayed him, Spider-Man tries to calm him down but fails and Electro, in rage, attacks. Spider-Man eventually stops him and he is taken to Oscorp to be tested on. Harry begins to show symptoms of his illness and uses the device his father gave him to deduce that Spider-Man's blood could help save him. He asks Peter for help finding him but Peter refuses, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have, fearing another incident like with Connors. Parker visits Harry again, this time as Spider-Man, but again refuses. He then goes to Gwen Stacy and finds her then tells her about the situation and also gives her luck. Peter uses information left behind by his father to locate the video message Richard left. In it, Richard explains that he had to leave New York because he wasn't willing to go along with Norman Osborn's plans to use what they had created for biological weapons with his research. Peter then receives a voicemail message from Gwen, telling him that she was offered the job in England and was heading to the airport to fly there earlier than expected because of an earlier class. Peter manages to catch her and professes his love for her, and the two agree to go to England together. They are interrupted by a blackout caused by Electro. Peter takes Gwen down where the police are and Gwen helps him with his web-shooters to go against Electro. Peter heads off to fight with Electro having the upper-hand. As Electro has Spider-Man in the air and is electrocuting him, Gwen comes in a police car and hits Electro, against Peter's demands. The two plan to defeat Electro by overloading his electricity supply. Just after they do so, Harry Osborn arrives, now as the Green Goblin, and figures out Spider-Man’s identity and that he wants revenge for being refused the life saving blood transfusion. Goblin takes Gwen and drops her where Spider-Man catches her. The two fight at the top of a clock tower, and Spider-Man manages to subdue the Goblin. However, during the fight, Gwen falls and is supported by a web connected to one of the gears. The gears gives way which causes to cut the web, and Gwen again falls. Goblin is then defeated and Peter tries to save Gwen using his web. As Peter webs to catch her, she hits her head on the floor dying instantly from the impact. Five months pass and Spider-Man is nowhere to be seen in New York, as Peter spends every day at Gwen's grave. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn is visited by an unknown identity who tells him that they have found a man suitable of operating a large suit of armour developed by Oscorp. The man is Alexsei Sytsevich - the criminal stopped by Spider-Man once before. He attacks the city streets in the mech-suit, going by the name The Rhino. Peter is inspired by a recording of Gwen's graduation speech and makes his return as Spider-Man to fight Rhino. The Amazing Spider-Man 3 To be added Video Game Continuity The Amazing Spider-Man Despite the dying wish of Gwen's father that she and Peter have nothing to do with one another, the two remained friends. Peter visited her at the new, revamped Oscorp, and met the new head of the robotics division, Doctor Alistaire Smythe. Although he was determined to erase any trace of Connors and his cross-species legacy, Smythe seemed too good to be true, and Peter suspected a hidden agenda. At this time, Peter had temporarily moved out from his aunt's house and had started housesitting for an old Parker family friend, Stan. However, his aunt wanted him to return home immediately after summer. As for the cross-species; the ones that were remaining weren't going down without a fight, as a bevy of beasties broke out of Oscorp and infected countless people with their monstrous virus, including Gwen and Smythe. Spider-Man realized that the only person that could help stop this new menace was the old menace he once defeated: Curt Connors. The Lizard, himself. Things took a strange turn now, as Spider-Man helped Connors escape from the Beloit Psychiatric Hospital, where he was placed after the incident. Together, they put aside their differences and developed a serum that could save Gwen and the others from turning into cross-species. But Spider-Man rushed the serum back to Oscorp before it was successfully tested. Smythe took the serum out of Spidey's hands and used it first, but it didn't make him better. It paralyzed Smythe's legs. Spider-Man was now at the top of his 'Most Wanted' list. And Spider-Man wasn't too happy with Connors, either; he suspected the Lizard may have been behind Connors' failed serum. Spider-Man collapsed from exhaustion, and awoke to Connors' stunning realization: the key to creating the perfect antidote lied in the blood of the only person to successfully control his cross-species nature, Spider-Man. Peter raced back to Oscorp to administer the new and improved serum and narrowly saved Gwen's life. But the chaos was just beginning; the infection spread to the streets, and Doctor Smythe, bent on vengeance, sent his robot army out to exterminate anyone with the virus. And he gave Spider-Man a special gift, a nanobot cocktail that took his powers, and was slowly taking his life. His powers now gone and health fading fast, Spider-Man collapsed in Connors' secret underground lab, unable to stop the robot invasion above. With no other choice, Connors made the agonizing decision to transform into the Lizard one last time to take on Smythe's army. Gwen realized that Spider-Man could regain his powers with a jolt of electricity that would short-circuit the bots in his bloodstream. So, Peter tried that, and he became Spider-Man once more. He and the Lizard defeated Smythe and the robots, but Connors' reptilian side took over,(which causes him to lose control on the Lizard) and it was time for the Lizard's rematch against Spidey. Peter did not have any interest in fighting him, even pleading not too. Regardless, he was attacked. After trading dozens of thunderous blows, Spider-Man subdued the Lizard and returned Connors to Beloit, where he wanted to stay all along. Spider-Man helped administer the antidote to the remainder of the city, so Peter finally had time to relax with Gwen. This ordeal brought them closer together and Peter now loves Gwen more than ever. He is still currently housesitting for Stan, and Gwen visits him frequently. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Two years later after Ben Parker's death and the Cross-Species incident, Spider-Man chases after a blond thug who looks similar to the one that killed Uncle Ben. Black Cat suddenly shows up, tries and fails to kill Spider-Man. Later the webslinger interrogates the thug, who gives him the name Herman Schultz. Spider-Man's search for Schultz lands him in the crossfire between Schultz's gang and the Russian Thugs. Spider-Man defeats and interrogates Schultz. Schultz reveals the true killer is a man named Carradine before escaping.. The next day Spider-Man stops some car thieves and rescues his friend Stan Lee from a burning building. Peter later heads to the comic store to check up on Stan where he apologizes for what happened to his apartment. Spider-Man eventually finds Carradine and his men. Spidey spies on their conversation until he's discovered by Carradine who takes a hostage to escape. Spider-Man ultimately saves the hostage and continues the pursuit. By the time the webslinger gets there, he finds the car on fire but with no one in it. Peter chases Carradine and his thugs into an alleyway, where he finds Carradine and his thugs murdered and buried under a pile of trash bags, and finds graffiti on the wall reading "CK" in blood. Based on the initials, the police refer to CK as "The Carnage Killer". Peter then returns home after what he sees, and wonders if he should be happy or sad Carradine is gone. Aunt May tells Peter that the Daily Bugle News reporter Whitney Chang says that Dennis Carradine was been murdered, and that his leader, Herman Shultz and the Russian Mob has broken into OsCorp tower and that its mission is to steal OsCorp technology to protect themselves from the "Carnage Killer". Spider-Man stops the Mob and saves all OsCorp scientists, including Max Dillion. Later, Spider-Man finds Shultz who has stolen a "Seismic Harness Construction Resource" and now calls himself the "Shocker". Spider-Man beats Shocker but decides to keep the seismic blaster to upgrade his webbing. After the incident, OsCorp CEO Harry Osborn, and Wilson Fisk announce that their companies are working together to fund the Enhanced Crime Task Force, a privatized police force meant to contain criminals and Spider-Man. When Wilson Fisk offers to take OsCorp off of Harry's hands, Harry rebuffs him. Wilson Fisk comments that he'll wait until Harry dies from the disease that killed his father Norman Osborn. While Spider-Man is trying to stop a fight between street thugs and Russian Mobsters in Central Park, he finds a note on a bound street thug from someone called "Kraven the Hunter" offering him help. After stopping a shootout, Spider-Man meets Kraven who offers to train Spider-Man, telling him to meet at his loft. Spider-Man considers the pros and cons of the situation and visits the loft as Peter, acting as though he were interviewing Kraven for the Daily Bugle. Kraven reveals that he came to New York to hunt OsCorp's cross-species. After killing all of them, he chose to stay in the city and catch criminals. At home, Peter receives a call from Felicia (who now goes by the name of Black Cat), who stole Whitney Chang's phone. She states that the crime rate is going up and that Spider-Man is in danger. Spider-Man decides to meet Kraven, who wants to make Spider-Man a hunter as he has no son of his own. He offers to work together with Spider-Man to find the "Carnage Killer" and shows him how to catch bigger criminals. Trailing lesser Russian thugs into an underground hideout, Spider-Man finds a map containing the locations of where the Russian Mob operatives were killed by the "Carnage Killer" and a poster for an anti-crime fundraiser held by Wilson Fisk. Realizing that the Russian Mob plans to assassinate Fisk there, Spider-Man heads to the location but realizes he can't go in without an invitation and then finds out he can go in with a reporter and decides for Whitney Chang to back him up. Arriving at the fundraiser, Peter meets up with his old friend Harry Osborn (who hasn't seen him for 10 years). Later, Peter changes into Spider-Man and quietly subdues the Russian Mobsters. He then changes back into Peter and encounters Felicia at the bar. As Fisk arrives at the fundraiser, Peter speaks with him to obtain info about his views on Spider-Man, the "Carnage Killer", and the Russian Mob's activities. After exiting the theater, Peter Parker changes into Spider-Man and finds the Russian Mob's hideout and destroys their high-tech weapons. Spider-Man hears that the Russian Mobsters have caught the "Carnage Killer" and finds a way to the hangar where he is being held. Spider-Man works to save a hostage who the Russian Mob mistook for being the "Carnage Killer." After saving the hostage, Spider-Man manages to get a description of the real "Carnage Killer". The next day, using the description and the map, Spider-Man and Kraven manage to track him down. They find him threatening the driver of a drive-by shooting and Spider-Man ends up saving the driver and the killer reveals himself as Cletus Kasady. Spider-Man and Kasady fight until Kasady is defeated. Kraven reveals he is trying to unleash the killer instinct in Spider-Man, expecting him to kill Kasady. When Spider-Man refuses, Kraven leaves disappointed. Kasady is apprehended by the police and taken to Ravencroft where he meets Harry Osborn's assistant Donald Menken. Following the defeat of the Russian Mob and Schultz's gang, someone called the "Kingpin" begins filling in the power vacuum. Spider-Man hears of a break-in at the Kane Museum, supposedly perpetrated by him, and heads there, taking down the real criminals. Black Cat then shows up, sporting super-speed, and fights Spider-Man. Upon being defeated by Spider-Man, Black Cat stated that she was transferred to Ravencroft until she was freed by Kingpin who had his doctors do a cross-species experiment in exchange for her services. Denying Spider-Man's help to get her into Witness Protection, Black Cat escapes. The next day, Peter makes his way to Harry's apartment in order to receive information on Wilson Fisk, who he believes to be the Kingpin. Peter and Harry find out that Fisk used OsCorp's money to pay Kraven. Harry also tells Peter that he is dying and asks him for Spider-Man's help, believing his blood can help him with a cure. Peter visits Harry as Spider-Man and tells him that he can't give him his blood to avoid another incident like the Lizard incident and needs time to research his blood, which angers Harry. After the discussion, Spider-Man makes his way to Kraven's loft to confront him. While there, he finds a secret room where he discovers that Kraven wants to hunt him before being tranquilized by Kraven. Kraven takes Spider-Man to Central Park and states that he trained him in order to make Spider-Man a worthy opponent. Spider-Man defeats Kraven and coerces info from him on how to get to Kingpin. Arriving at Fisk Tower, Spider-Man infiltrates one of the trucks and rides it to Kingpin's hideout. Spider-Man then proceeds to fight the Enhanced Crime Task Force soldiers and street thugs before entering the hideout and confronting Kingpin. Spider-Man defeats Kingpin and begins hacking his computer for incriminating evidence. However, Max Dillon, who calls himself Electro, begins to cause havoc in Manhattan, forcing Spider-Man to leave. Kingpin states that any evidence that Spider-Man plans to find will be gone by the time he returns. Spider-Man arrives in Manhattan to face Electro, who tells him that he was experimented on in Ravencroft. He blames Spider-Man for not saving him and letting them hurt him since they were "partners". Spider-Man tries to calm Electro down, but Electro then goes into a rage and attacks Spider-Man which leads to a fight across New York. Spider-Man eventually defeats Electro. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn discovers and injects himself with Richard Parker's spider venom and starts to cause havoc in the OsCorp building prompting Spider-Man to investigate. Spider-Man encounters a now insane and grotesque Harry who dubs himself the "Green Goblin". Spider-Man regrettably defeats his former best friend. Afterwards, reports start to come in from the police that the RavenCroft Institute is under attack because of riots. Spider-Man heads to investigate, and it is revealed by Donald Menken that Ravencroft experimented on Cletus Kasady with a symbiotic red liquid code-named Venom (which was meant to cure Norman Osborn's disease). Spider-Man rescues all the staff stuck in the riot, and heads over to find Cletus, who has morphed inmates with the symbiote. The two fight and Cletus is overwhelmed by the symbiote and dubs himself Carnage. The two continue fighting and the battle ends with the symbiote getting burned, and Cletus is taken to the remaining custody at the prison. Some time later, Peter visits Stan Lee again to talk about Harry Osborn and Uncle Ben. Stan encourages Peter to be the man that Uncle Ben wanted him to grow into the man he raised him to be, and Ben knew what a tough place the world is and that it needs heroes and that Peter is one of those heroes. Peter says that now he can prove to his Uncle Ben and everyone else, and Stan says his famous catchphrase "Nuff Said!". Later, Peter dresses as Spider-Man and swings around the city to save the day. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Peter's muscles are stronger and more efficient as a result of the spider's bite. He is shown to be able to easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, destroy his alarm clock by merely hitting it, shattering the backboard of a basketball hoop at school, and doing the same to his front door glass panel when he slammed the door shut, swing at high velocities on a rope or web, and was able to hold a van with one hand while hanging from a web. His strength also allows him to jump higher and farther than a normal human, easily capable of jumping from one building over a street to the next. Spider-Man's strength is great enough to lift 10 tons. * Superhuman Endurability: As a result of his mutation, Peter's muscles and flesh are tougher than a normal human. He was capable of surviving fall from hundreds of feet in the air, hit by a tazer, and smashed into brick walls with only minimal injuries and discomfort. * Superhuman Speed: He can run much faster than a regular human and can easily catch up to speeding vehicles. * Superhuman Acrobactics : Peter's reflexes operate so fast that with the assistance of his Spider-Sense, he is able to easily evade gunfire even from close range he's reflexes are roughly 35 times faster than that of a regular human. Due to his incredible agility and flexibility Peter is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips and the like. * Superhuman Stamina: He has a greater stamina than a normal human meaning he can perform physical activities for an extended period. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Peter is able to perfectly balance on any object no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. * Superhuman Senses: His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. His sight, however, appears to be unchanged as he still uses his glasses and later presumably his contacts throughout most of the film. He has however used vibrations to sense potential enemies much like most real spiders. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Peter's metabolism is greater thus allowing him to heal much faster than a normal human. He may also be more immune to toxins and alcohol and drugs or could lose their effects quicker. It is unknown if his healing is fast enough to effect his aging. However he is able to heal from slashes on his chest and gunshot wound to the leg without medical attention. * Spider Sense: A tingling sensation in Peter's skull warns him of danger, where it is coming from and how to avoid it noted by a subtle "thunk" that sounds like a combination of someone hitting a base drum once immediately followed by a high pitched bell ringing sound. It seems likely that the stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is and that Peter can ignore it through intense concentration, and if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not fully controlled by Peter. * Enhanced Hearing: Peter is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. * Wall-Crawling: Although not explained at all it's most likely like his Mainstream and Ultimate counterparts where Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger.. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. Abilities * Genius Intellect: Peter is very smart, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is smart enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and to construct working mechanical web-shooters. He also apparently solves a formula that is key to creating the formula that mutates Curt Connors into the Lizard. * Skilled Acrobat: Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Peter easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. * Skilled Combatant: Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, speed, equilibrium, Spider-sense, and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops and even the more physically powerfulLizard. Equipment * Web-Shooters: Peter created devices that he could strap to his wrists that were capable of shooting a special web fluid. It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. * Web Fluid: A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. After getting his powers, he mysteriously bought the Oscorp Biocable and incorporated the cartridges into his web-shooters. * Spider-Man Suit: Using his knitting skills Peter crafts a costume that would make him mobile but however does not offer much in terms of protection as it can tear easily by impact with objects and more. See Also *Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) External links *Spider-Man on the Marvel Wiki * Spider-Man on Wikipedia Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Characters Category:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Characters Category:The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Characters Category:The Amazing Spider-Man 4 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males